


Say No To The Dress

by cheshirejin



Series: Beef Haus AU [5]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>A Beef Haus AU fic</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Beef Haus  - Pan Fried Kielbasa</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Title: Say No To The Dress</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Author: cheshirejin</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Fandom: Hetalia</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Wordcount: </span>
  <br/>
  <span>1265</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Rating: T</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Pairing(s): Poland, Hungary</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Genre:general</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Warning(s): none</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Trope: retail therapy</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say No To The Dress

Lizzy sniffed back her tears as she signed the papers. Shoving them toward the notary, it was really over. She had somehow half-hoped that at the last minute her husband would rush in and tell her it had all been a mistake and he really didn't want the divorce, but that never happened. It was just a silly dream by a silly girl who still wanted her happily ever after.

Of course they hadn't been happy for a long time now. She knew he had become distant with her as time went on, but she still wasn't sure why. She had done everything she could to be the perfect wife, totally changing herself from the tomboyish person she was when they had first met into a lady his parents weren't afraid to have over when they had company. She had tried so hard to fit in and please him and at this moment, practically admitting it was all for nothing, it hurt.

Later that afternoon, she was curled up on her couch, watching some kid's cartoon and eating ice cream out of the carton, when there was a knock at the door. She didn't feel up to seeing anyone and purposefully stayed on the couch, ignoring the unknown visitor and hoping they would go away.

"Oh my Gawd, Lizzy, open the door!" came the familiar voice of one of her closest friends from work, Feliks. "I know you're totally in there, your car is still in its spot," he added, knocking again.

Groaning, she got up off the couch and slowly made her way to the door. She really wasn't up to company; maybe Feliks would take one look at her and realize it was best to leave her alone.

The next thing Lizzy knew, she was riding shotgun in Feliks' pink Porche, listening to him sing the lyrics to _Thrift Shop_ , following the beat that only ever existed inside his dizzy blond head. Of course, his idea of thrift shopping was going to the outlet, but it didn't stop his inexplicable love for the song. As he pulled into the mall, Lizzy wondered for the billionth time how she let him talk her into this. Lizzy really wanted nothing more than to just go home and sit in the dark by herself and mope for a week or two, but noooooo, instead, she was being led into one of the most hideously cheerful, tastelessly pink storefronts in the whole mall.

"You need this, and this, and this," Feliks said, tossing the chosen pieces of clothing over Lizzy's shoulder as he steered her to the dressing rooms in the back. "Put them all on together and then like, step out so I can see you," he insisted as he gave her one final shove into the cubicle, or mirrored chamber of doom asshethought of it, and backed off to browse around for something for himself to try on.

Lizzy looked at her reflection in the many faceted mirror arrangement, seeing how puffy her eyes were under the harsh lighting did nothing to improve her mood. She looked at the items Feliks had given her and shook her head, closing her eyes for a long moment. A bright purple shirt with a green and black plaid scarf, to be worn over the most hideously orange and tealpaisley, broomstick skirt she had ever seen.

This outfit was too outlandish; Roderich would think it was afrivolous waste of time and silly to even be here trying on clothes she didn't intend to buy. Part of her was angry knowing that would be his thoughts on the matter, another part was even more angry for even worrying about what he would think.

Yeah, she would wear it with style. Lizzy put the shirt on and tied the scarf around her head, the skirt she couldn't help much, but wearing the shirt un-tucked to cover some of it made things a little better.

"Feliks, you know I get to pick what you try on next after this, right?" she asked, stepping out into the area between the changing rooms.

"Of course, that's, like, totally the idea and wow, you look great, like totally bohemian, good choice putting the scarf on your head," Feliks assured her, twirling some of his shoulder length blond hair around a finger, as he stood in the entryway to the dressing area. He was wearing what had to have been a large, child sized Easter dress and knee high white boots.

"Nice dress, Goldilocks," Lizzy said sarcastically.

_And I am going to have to top whatever mess he is picking out for himself too_ , she thought as she went back into the dressing room and changed back into her street clothes.

She thumbed through the clearance rack carefully. Surely something here would be perfect for her purposes. There it was, the most hideous lime green mesh and crochet monstrosity of a top that she had ever seen, it even had wooden beads woven in around the collar. It would go oh so well with the skin tight faux alligator leather pants in hot pink she found hiding on a sale shelf in the back of the store. She wasn't actually a hundred percent sure that Feliks wouldn't love the pants, instead of hating them. Lizzy would take her chances, with the right accessories this outfit would hurt the eyes of all who looked upon it. Smiling, she grabbed a white, rhinestone studded belt with butterflies painted on it in pastel colors and a pair of very large, red framed sunglasses to complete the look.

They traded outfits just outside the dressing rooms for their fourth try-on, and she was less than enthused at the amount oftulle lace she now carried.Maybe if it weren't blood red she wouldn't be so afraid to see what the rest of the outfit looked like.  Okay, it reminded her of one of thosegypsy wedding dresses from the show on TV. If only this looked that tasteful. The top was a camisole in goldenrod yellow and the tulle skirt was red, plus there was a wide sash in hunter green tying it all together, or not, and he had found  some blue suede platform heels with pearl accents for her to fall on her face while attempting to wear them as well.

Lizzy giggled at her reflection, one thing was for sure; she would never have picked this outfit out for herself.

"Oh, My. God. I am so buying these pants!" she could hear Feliks exclaim from the men's dressing rooms around the corner.

Shaking her head, Lizzy decided she should look and see if there was anything in the store she liked too, before they got kicked out for loitering or something. There were some cute things she stashed in the back as they went, and before long they both made their purchases and headed back out of the mall together.

"So, like, are you feeling better now?" Feliks asked as they got into the car.

"Yes, thank you, Feliks," she answered, finding that the overwhelming sense of loss she had felt earlier was gone, leaving only a dull ache behind for the moment.

"See, what did I tell you? Shopping like totally makes everything better. Now, who's your best friend in the wholewide world?" he asked, leaning close to her and exaggeratedly waiting for her answer.

"You are."

"Damnstraight,"he said, sitting back up in the seat and smiling, as he pulled out of the parking lot to take her home.


End file.
